Typical acquisition times for channel maps or available television (TV) channels, whether the source is over-the-air (OTA) or cable, can take a considerable amount of time. In some instances, up to fifty minutes or so has been noted for such acquisition. This can be annoying to the user who wishes to get started using a television when acquired or when a new service is obtained.